Electronic components such as hard drives (hard disk drives, herein “HDD(s)”) are often provided within a tray that attaches the component, e.g., HDD, within a system (e.g., housing of a laptop or desktop computer). Electronic components come in different physical sizes. For example, common sizes for HDDs are 2.5 inches and 3.5 inches.
Conventionally, different size HDDs require addition of an additional bracket to a tray of one size (i.e., a tray for the 3.5″ HHD) in order to hold an HDD of another size, e.g., a 2.5″ HDD. Alternatively, a combination tray can hold a 3.5″ HDD and/or a 2.5″ HDD, but since the supports of the combination tray are stacked on top of one another, it makes the tray much larger (e.g., taller) than an individual tray, and thus such combination trays do not fit in a standard sized HDD bay within a system.